LO LAMENTO
by ESTHERPACHECO
Summary: Te has preguntado alguna vez qué harías si te embarazaras de alguien que amas y lo debes dejar ir en busca de sus sueños en busca de una oportunidad mejor, decides entregar a tu hijo a una familia desconocida pues no piensas dejar tu vida académica, y crees que todo termina ahí, tu amor no volverá y tu hijo vivirá con los que no son sus padres, supondrías que seguirías tu vida ...


[Escriba el nombre de la compañía]

[Escriba el título del documento]

[Escriba el subtítulo del documento]

**ESTHER PACHECO**

[Escriba aquí una descripción breve del documento. Normalmente, una descripción breve es un resumen corto del contenido del documento. Escriba aquí una descripción breve del documento. Normalmente, una descripción breve es un resumen corto del contenido del documento.]

PROLOGO.

Te has preguntado alguna vez qué harías si te embarazaras de alguien que amas y lo debes dejar ir en busca de sus sueños en busca de una oportunidad mejor, decides entregar a tu hijo a una familia desconocida pues no piensas dejar tu vida académica, y crees que todo termina ahí, tu amor no volverá y tu hijo vivirá con los que no son sus padres, supondrías que seguirías tu vida normal…..pero tu primer amor regresa para casarse contigo, ¿ te sentirías culpable por no haberle dicho que tuvo un hijo o sentirías más culpa por haber preferido tu vida laboral a quedarte y luchar por tu pequeño bebe?

**1.- ALGUIEN POR AHÍ**

Eran las 6:00 pm, Esciel esperaba a Jackson en la plaza habían quedado de ver una película juntos, mientras lo esperaba recordaba cómo se habían conocido:

"hacía_ frio ese día de clases en la preparatoria y el viento se llevaba todo, Esciel estaba ordenando sus apuntes, cuando el aire se llevó uno de sus papeles; Jackson estaba atando sus agujetas cuando el papel de matemáticas chocó en su zapato mientras Esciel corría a atraparlo._

_- ¿es muy importante?- preguntó Jackson al ver la alegría de Esciel cuando recupero ese papel._

_- Sí, claro, si no ni siquiera lo hubiera perseguido- contesto Esciel mirándole con una sonrisa._

_- ¿eres de primero, verdad?- Pregunto Jackson _

_-sí- respondió Esciel, - ¿y tú? ¿Debes ser de tercero no?_

_- sí, me llamo Jackson- le dijo sonriendo_

_- ¡¿así?! Yo soy Esciel- contesto ella un poco nerviosa_

_-¿Esciel?, vaya nunca había escuchado ese nombre._

_- eso dicen todas las personas, que no existe, pero yo siento que es común y que no tiene nada de extraño- se adelantó ella._

_- claro que no tiene nada de extraño, de hecho me parece muy lindo y puro—le dijo Jackson amablemente._

_- hasta luego tengo que ir a clases- se despidió ella. _

_-claro, ve, yo también iré a mi clase- contesto. _

_Ese mismo día en la tarde Esciel fue a hacer una investigación al nuevo ciber que habían abierto cerca de su casa, ella no tenía necesidad de ir otras veces pero ahora no había luz en su casa y necesitaba hacer esa tarea._

_Abrió la puerta y miró si había alguna computadora desocupada y como vio que sí se acercó al muchacho que estaba de espalda y pidió una hora._

_-¡Esciel!- dijo con asombro Jackson_

_- hola- dijo titubeando ella_

_- ¿vives cerca?-_

_-sí, he bueno relativamente cerca-_

_-haa, nunca te había visto aquí, aparte que el negocio es nuevo—_

_-sí es que no necesito venir al ciber, tengo internet en mi casa, pero ahora no hay corriente eléctrica , y tengo que imprimir una investigación que aún voy a realizar a sí que por eso vine—_

_- de acuerdo te daré la hora que me pediste-_

_Cuando Esciel fue a pagarle le sonrió y comenzó una conversación de nuevo_

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto ella_

_- 17—le respondió, -¿ y tú?_

_- 15, cumpliré 16 el próximo mes—_

_- nos vemos mañana- le dijo Jackson mientras la veía salir del negocio._

_Al día siguiente intercambiaron redes sociales y números telefónicos._

_-¿trabajas ahí?- pregunto Esciel mientras caminaban por las escaleras_

_-¿en dónde, en el ciber? Sí ahí trabajo mi papá puso el ciber para ayudarnos en los gastos. _

_Continuaron viéndose los siguientes días, hasta que llegó el día de su cumpleaños, él le pidió que fuera al ciber, Esciel inventó una mentira para ir_

_- Mamá voy a imprimir un folleto, la impresora tiene poca tinta y lo que le queda lo puedo usar para otros trabajos-_

_- de acuerdo, anda ve- le respondió su mamá._

_Cuando llegó las cortinas de ciber estaban abajo, y parecía cerrado pero decía "ABIERTO" trató de ver por la ventana pero no logro mirar nada; en ese momento llegó un mensaje a su teléfono "entra, necesito que entres" decía Jackson en el mensaje, "y si se trata de una broma!" respondió Esciel, "no, claro que no, vamos adelante". _

_Esciel decidió entrar, en el momento en que abría las puertas, todos gritaron ¡"sorpresa"!, había un gran cartel de colores que decía "FELICIDADES ESCIEL, VIENVENIDA A LOS 16". Esciel sonrió mucho y se puso aún más feliz cuando vio a Jackson._

_-¿te gusta?—pregunto Jackson_

_-¿ tu organizaste esto?- le cuestiono Esciel._

_- ¡claro, era tu cumpleaños y quería sorprenderte!- le contesto al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba._

_-¡ho! , mis amigas también están aquí.—dijo Esciel al mirar a su alrededor._

_Todos los que estaban ahí la felicitaban, sus mejores amigas Jasmine y Arceli también estaban en ese lugar, los padres de Jackson, sus primos y algunos amigos de él._

_Partieron el pastel y le pidieron a Esciel que pidiera un deseo. –vamos pide un deseo, rápido antes de que se apaguen las velas.- decían todos._

_-de acuerdo—dijo Esciel cerrando los ojos._

_-listo!, ya lo he pedido- dijo ella emocionada._

_-¿ que has pedido?—pregunto uno de los primos de Jackson._

_-los deseos no son revelados—respondió Jackson._

_Momentos después Jackson se puso de pie casi en medio de donde estaban todos. –yo quiero decir unas palabras—dijo un poco nervioso._

_-Ya las estas diciendo—dijo su padre en tono juguetón._

_- Esciel es mi mejor amiga, siento que en ella puedo confiar, y ella sabe que puede confiar en mí y que siempre voy a estar cuando más me necesite—dijo Jackson mirándola._

_Esciel estaba nerviosa, ella sentía una atracción inmensa por Jackson, pero sentía que no era lo suficiente bonita para gustarle y por esa razón no se atrevía a decírselo._

_- yo hoy le quiero confesar a esa persona, algo que antes no sabía qué era, pero mis sentimientos se han aclarado y he podido definir qué es lo que siento - seguía diciendo Jackson._

_Mientras tanto Esciel se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, no sabía que era lo que trataba de explicar Jackson._

_- Esciel , mi linda Esciel, me gustas niña, y quiero que seamos felices, dame la oportunidad de establecer una relación contigo, no seré como los demás, te respetaré, y sabes ¿porque?, porque te amo, aquí están mis padres y todos están siendo testigos de estas palabras. ¿Qué dices Esciel, aceptas ser mi novia?, claro que si no estás segura también puedes decírmelo no importa te entenderé.- dijo Jackson._

_Esciel estaba muy impactada por la declaración, no pensó que ese momento se hiciera realidad, el chico ideal para ella era Jackson, de cabello castaño claro, piel clara, hermosa sonrisa y ojos color miel, y lo mejor aún de sentimientos nobles, responsable, dedicado, ese era el mejor día de su vida._

_-¡ claro que acepto!—respondió abrazándolo fuertemente._

_A partir de ese momento Jackson y Esciel fueron novios, ella lo platico con sus papás y le advirtieron que tuviera cuidado que tuvieran un noviazgo donde lo principal fuera el respeto, sus hermanos, Daniel y Emily de 10 y 8 años estaban un poco confundidos, pero aceptaron la nueva noticia. Los papas de Jackson también se comenzaron a llevar bien con los papas de Esciel, a veces se reunían los domingos para el almuerzo._

Esciel suspiraba recordando eso, cuando de repente sintió que le taparon los ojos y no vio nada,-¡adivina quién soy!- dijo la voz

-¡ eres el chico más lindo, que he conocido en mi vida, Jack!—dijo ella cuando reconoció la voz de Jackson.

Él le descubrió los ojos y luego se besaron, eran felices.

-¿ qué peli vamos a ver?—preguntó Esciel.

-la que tú quieras amor- contesto su novio.

Vieron una película adecuada para ellos_", _a la salida Jackson acompaño a Esciel a su casa.

-buenas noches amor, que sueñes bonito—le dijo Jackson

- igual tu—le dijo ella.

Paso el tiempo y seguían siendo novios Jackson salió de la prepa y comenzó la universidad, mientras que Esciel cursaba su último año de preparatoria. Aunque no estaban en la misma escuela, seguían viéndose, todos se admiraban por el amor que se tenían.

Esciel cumplió sus 18 años y le festejaron con una pequeña reunión en su casa donde Jackson le dedico una canción. Estaban muy enamorados y parecía que nada los iba a separar.

-mamá, voy a ir a casa de Jackson, no entiendo esto de química y ya vienen los exámenes finales del semestre él me explicará- dijo Esciel sujetando sus libretas.

-¡Esciel pero vamos a salir ya son las 5 de la tarde el festival de tu hermana termina tarde, y nos quedaremos en casa de tu abuela porque sabes que el abuelo está mal, además mañana es sábado puedes ir mañana!- dijo su madre sujetando sus maletas

-¿cómo?,¿ estás diciendo que piensan viajar? ¿por qué no me lo habían dicho, no puedo ir mañana tenía planes con Jasmine y Arceli, pero los cancelaré, déjame ir con Jackson hoy y mañana tomo el autobús para estar con ustedes y el abuelo- dijo Esciel en defensa.

-ay no sé pregúntale a tú papá, total terminas haciendo lo que quieres, solo te advierto que tienes que ver a tu abuelo antes que le pase algo más grave- dijo su madre.

-papá déjame ir a casa de Jackson para que me explique algunas cosas que no entiendo de química, mañana tomó el autobús para ir con la abuela no está lejos, lo sabes, cuando vuelva de casa de Jack les aviso, no pienso tardar yo entiendo rápido las cosas, ¿me das permiso?- dijo Esciel para convencer a su padre.

- anda ve, pero no quiero que vuelas tarde aquí, confió en ti hija y espero nunca rompas esa confianza que te has ganado.- dijo su padre sonriendo.

Esciel tomo sus cosas y se fue a casa de Jackson.

-¿la dejaste ir? ¿Así de fácil?- dijo asombrada la mamá.

-cariño sabes cómo es Esciel ella no hará cosas malas, además Jackson es un muchacho responsable, te aseguro que la traerá cuando ya sea hora, hay que confiar en ellos- dijo Pablo el papá de Esciel.

-se me olvidaba que es tu consentida- dijo la madre en tono sarcástico.

-ya no discutamos, vámonos o llegaremos tarde- dijo Pablo.

Esciel tocó el timbre de la casa de Jackson.

¿Esciel? Vaya que me sorprendes pasa a delante sabes que es tu casa también- dijo Jackson al verla en la puerta de su casa.

Vine porque sé que tú eres bueno en química y no entiendo algunas cosas y pues tengo examen la próxima semana-

Ah pues supongo que quieres que te explique- dijo mirándola

Sí eso quiero mira a aquí están los temas, oye ¿tus papás no están?- dijo Esciel al mirar a su alrededor y no ver a nadie más que ellos.

No, no están me quedaré todo este fin de semana solo ellos fueron, bueno mi papá por una oferta extra de negocios, y mi madre fue a cuidar a mi tía que acaba de tener a su bebe mi hermana se fue con ella- dijo Jack.

Ah, pues mis padres también viajaron, fueron a ver a mi abuelo que está un poco enfermo-

¿tú no fuiste?-

Mañana les debo alcanzar me iré en autobús-

Sentados en el sofá Jackson comenzó a explicar los temas de química, hasta que el viento de una tormenta los alertó, ya cuando casi estaban por terminar, se comienzan a escuchar los truenos y la lluvia.

-ay no ya está lloviendo y muy fuerte ya son las 7 y media, se supone que debo avisar a mis padres cuando ya esté en mi casa- dijo Esciel asomándose por la ventana.

-pues princesa mía te irás hasta que deje de llover- dijo Jackson abrazándola.

Esciel recogía sus libretas mientras Jackson iba por vaso de agua que le había pedido su linda chica.

De repente un trueno se escuchó al mismo tiempo en que se fue la luz.

-¡ Jack!- gritó Esciel al darse cuenta que estaba en la sala completamente oscura.

-¡tranquila! Solo es la luz que se ha ido, ve a mi habitación y busca unas linternas están debajo de la cama- gritó Jackson desde la cocina.

-pero ¡¿cómo rayos voy a saber dónde está tu cuarto si no logro distinguir nada?!- dijo Esciel casi desesperada

-ay amor usa el celular para alumbrar aunque sea un poquito, estoy buscando la otra linterna más grande, pero ahora te alcanzó-

Esciel subió y entró al cuarto de Jackson y comenzó a buscar debajo de la cama. – no hay nada aquí- dijo a Jack.

-¿no están ahí?, tampoco en la cocina, bueno encontré estas velas, son de aroma, se las regaló mi papá a mi mamá en su cumpleaños y no las ha usado, pero no se debe molestar es urgente usarlas- dijo Jackson al mismo tiempo de encenderlas.

-bien ahora ¿cómo me iré?, la lluvia es fuerte y tengo que avisarle a mi padre que cuando legue a casa- dijo Esciel un tanto preocupada.

-porque no le avisas que ya estás en tu casa y más tarde te vas cuando ya haya pasado la tormenta- propuso Jackson.

-eso es lo que tendré que hacer- dijo Esciel ya resignada, después de todo ganaba más tiempo con su novio.

La habitación estaba alumbrada con velas de aroma, la lluvia no cesaba, los truenos hacían que Esciel se acurrucara más en los brazos de Jackson, ahí estaban los dos en medio de la cama, Jackson acariciaba el cabello de Esciel.

No hagas eso ¡me quedaré dormida!- replicó Esciel sentándose sobre la orilla de la cama.

No dejaré que te duermas- dijo Jack abrazándola.

Jackson tenía muy cerca a su novia así que sus labios tocaron los de ella, después sus mismos labios llegaron a su cuello, Esciel se sentía muy enamorada, dejaba como Jackson la besaba, se recostaron más en la cama y él la continuo besando, -Esciel mi amor, tengo miedo de perder el control contigo y desatar mi pasión, ¿crees que deba seguir?- le susurró Jackson al oído.

Esciel dio un suspiro pues esas palabras fueron tan seductoras para ella, -Jack, me gusta cómo me tratas, la forma en que me besas, en que me hablas y sé que me respetas mucho, quiero que nos demostremos nuestro amor aunque esta no es una manera segura, pero es la forma en que más quiero amarte, Jack no tengas miedo y pierde el control esta noche, ya veremos que hacemos después- dijo Esciel al oído de Jack.

¿estas segura?- pregunto el joven atrevido

Ay distintas formas de cuidarse, tengo una en mente que debe funcionar, así que estoy segura- contesto ella

Entonces debes estar orgullosa de ser la primera- dijo él besando su frente y nariz.

Pues le confieso caballero mío que usted será el primero, y quisiera que fueras el único, no quiero a nadie más en mi vida Jack, solo te quiero a ti- dijo ella muy enamorada.

Pronto sus ropas estaban lejos de sus cuerpos, esa dulzura con que Jackson la tocaba era muy sensual, esos besos apasionados que recorrían sus cuerpos hacían que por momentos perdieran la razón y se demostraran muy sensualmente su amor; Esciel era bella con su figura escultural siempre fue atractiva para Jackson, solo que él sabía disimular muy bien, pues a veces se veía tan bien que era inevitable que lo pusiera nervioso; su cabello ondulado y café, esas ondas que se enredaban en las manos de Jackson al tenerla sobre él, sus ojos esos ojos cafés claro y esas cejas tan bien definidas junto con sus labios rosa natural, todo eso le había entregado Esciel a Jackson, aquello importante que debían conservar para para el matrimonio ya lo habían perdido.

Esciel se durmió en sus brazos, aquellos que la cuidaron toda la noche, Jack la despertó temprano. – amor, debes viajar para llegar a casa de tu abuela- dijo Jackson muy dulcemente.

-¡no puede ser mis padres!- dijo ella al dar un brinco de la cama

-tranquila aún son las 6 am, puedes tomar el camión de las 7am- dijo el levantándose de la cama.

-¡debo irme ya!- dijo ella muy apurada.

Jackson la acompaño hasta tomar el autobús, cuando estaban esperando él le pregunto -¿oye estás segura que funcionará esa forma de cuidarte, por lo de anoche?, recuerda que no use nada.

-¡ es cierto!, cuando llegue haya las conseguiré, ya llegó el bus, me voy, te amo!- dijo ella muy feliz.

- ve amor, sabes que también te amo- dijo él.

Se despidieron, después de hora y media llegó a la terminal y antes de abordar un taxi, pasó a una farmacia.

-señorita me da unas píldoras del día siguiente- dijo Esciel nerviosa

- lo siento no tenemos por ahora- dijo la joven que atendía la farmacia.

-de acuerdo gracias- dijo Esciel ya asustada, su plan no había funcionado necesitaba tomar esas pastillas y ella sabía que no regresaría a casa hasta el domingo en la tarde y al día siguiente iría a la escuela, ¿cómo iba a conseguir esas pastillas?.

Llegó con sus papás y fue un fin de semana de mucha tensión, llego el lunes fue al colegio, tenía pensado ir a la salida pero su padre paso por ella, así que no pudo comprarlas; al día siguiente entraba tarde a la escuela, fue antes a una farmacia y las compro, sabía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero aun así la tomo, lamentablemente olvido tomar la segunda dosis.

Semanas después comenzó a sentirse mal , pero creyó que eran los efectos secundarios, lo platico con sus amigas, una semana después se dio cuenta que esperaba un bebe, lloraba de miedo, no sabía qué hacer.

-tienes que decirle a tus padres- dijo Jasmine

-y también a Jackson- dijo Arceli

-no puedo, no le puedo hacer esto a mis padres, prometí portarme bien con Jack y ser responsable y no lo hice, ahora no sé qué voy hacer- dijo Esciel a sus amigas.

-mira primero dile a Jackson y entro los dos resuélvanlo, él te ama y no te va a dejar sola- dijo Jasmine.

Esa tarde Jackson le hablo a Esciel y quedaron de verse en un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de ambos.


End file.
